A desktop computer has at least one display device (for example, a monitor). A mobile device (for example, a portable phone, a smart phone, or a tablet personal computer (PC)) which uses a touch screen, has a display device.
A user of the desktop computer may divide a screen of the display device according to a working environment (for example, horizontally or vertically divide the screen while displaying a plurality of windows) and use the divided screens. When a web browser is executed, the user may move in the upward or downward direction of the webpage by using a page up button or a page down button arranged in a keyboard. When a mouse is used instead of a keyboard, the user may move in the upward or downward direction of the webpage by selecting a scroll bar disposed on a side of the webpage with a cursor of the mouse. Also, the user may move to the top of the webpage by selecting a top button that is expressed in text or an icon disposed at the bottom of the webpage.
The mobile device has a smaller size of the displayed screen in comparison with the desktop computer and a limitation in an input. The user has a difficulty in dividing the screen and using the same. Further, the mobile device may execute various applications such as basic applications produced by a manufacturer of the mobile device and then installed in the mobile device, and additional applications downloaded from an application selling site through the Internet. The additional applications may be developed by general users and registered in the application selling site. Accordingly, anyone can freely sell applications developed by himself/herself to users of the mobile device through the application selling site. Accordingly, tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of free or for sale applications are provided to current mobile devices according to a type of product.
Although various applications which simulate consumers' curiosity and satisfy consumers' demands are provided to the mobile device, the mobile device is provided to have a portable size, a size and a user interface (UI) thereof may be limited. Accordingly, the users feel inconvenience in executing a plurality of applications in the mobile device.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that displays a plurality of windows on a single display. Also, there is a desire for a technology that easily executes a plurality of windows, and readily deploys the windows after the execution.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.